Twintails
by GojiCandle
Summary: Azusa decided to wear her hair down today, It's just a simple change in style that she's trying out. It's definitely not because she wants to get Yui's attention or is jealous or something. That's just not like her, at all. 120% fluff - Yuiazu Enjoy


**Twintails**

* * *

"But Mioooo" Yui's voice echoed across the courtyard, Had Azusa not known who the girl was she would have ignored it and continued on her way, but given as she did in fact know the incredibly vocal girl she halted and twisted her head towards the origin of the sound.

Sure enough there was Yui and Mio in a relatively heated conversation. Mio was visibly embarrassed but Yui didn't seem to be having any of it. She was on a mission and Azusa couldn't help but be intrigued whenever Yui had her mind on something, She was instantly drawn in.

"Yui I said no, I'm not going to do it!" Mio tried to affirm but Yui had a devious gleam in her eyes, Azusa walked closer trying to infer what was going on from context clues, she didn't have to wait long.

"But the picture was so cute! You would look great with a ponytail!" Yui insisted as Mio gulped slightly at the girls enthusiasm. Azusa was taken aback by the statement, Yui did often compliment the other girls but something seemed different today.

"But I-" Mio didn't get to finish as Yui continued. "It's beautiful Mio, your hair would look incredibly cute!" the girl paused at that notion.

"You really think so?" The bassist asked tentatively, Azusa felt a tingling feeling at the pit of her stomach, it wasn't good.

"For sure! I might have to call you Myan after that!" Yui said throwing her arms out enthusiastically, The feeling wouldn't go away and in fact it got stronger, what was she feeling? Why was Yui suddenly singling out Mio like this?

"You're being pretty persistent about this." Mio mentioned and Azusa had to agree, what happened to her fixation with Azusa? Not that Azusa wanted the attention, in fact she found it rather annoying, completely bothersome, needlessly troublesome and… warm. She didn't like it was the point she just thought it was a little hypocritical of Yui to get all friendly with another member when it was her she always focussed on.

A small part of her brain asked her if she even knew what 'hypocritical' meant because she wasn't applying it correctly. In fact the word she was looking for was adulterous but she couldn't admit that because it still wasn't applicable as they weren't promised to each other or anything and even if they were that would mean she was jealous and she was _not_ jealous.

She was just being possessive because… She was the only one who was used to it and could _tolerate_ it and she didn't want to bother poor Mio like that. Yui, oblivious to Azusa's inner turmoil continued.

"Well when you're used to seeing someone a certain way a change can be a great way to see someone in a new way." Yui tried to explain, Azusa paused at this as she listened from her hiding spot as Yui gave Mio a nonchalant glance

"Besides, I also know a certain someone who would love to see you with your long beautiful locks in a ponytail." Yui implied as Mio, knowing who she was talking about flushed. Azusa paused at this, she felt her jealo- felt her irritation fade.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Mio said defensively as Yui shrugged her off and turn to walk away. "Just think about what I said okay?" She practically sung by the end. Mio watched her go for a few second before scratching the back of her neck in wonder.

Azusa however was too preoccupied thinking about what Yui mentioned as that said girl walked right into her hiding spot.

"Azunyan!" She squealed gleefully before confusion crossed her features. "What are you doing here?" She said going in for a hug that Azusa deftly avoided, Yui pouted.

"I um, was looking for you, we have practice!" She justified weakly as Yui tilted her head endearingly- no, annoyingly! Ditzy like! Not cute okay! "But I come everyday after school why would you need to look for me?" She asked innocently, Crap, Azusa was not good at improvising.

"A-anyway we should go." She said grabbing Yui by the hand and heading towards the clubroom at a brisk pace. She tried to ignore the warm feeling of her upperclassmen hand. Thoughts swirling with Yui's earlier words.

-0-

She wasn't doing this to impress Yui, no, it was completely her own idea, She was already thinking of doing something like this. The fact that Yui had mentioned anything about changing up style had absolutely no bearing on the fact that she decided to wear her hair down today.

Oh who was she kidding? She's been holding up a facade for everyone else and that was bad enough she shouldn't add to that by lying to herself too. Dammit. Why did Yui make her feel this way? She's been jealous of Yui not being as focussed on her even for a few minutes and that was stupid.

It's not like it was even particularly different it was just she called Mio cute, she even had a cat themed nickname for her… And while Azusa knew she meant it platonically she was hoping that she at least had _that_ to herself. Evidently not.

She got a strange look from Mugi was she walked into the club room first.

"Azusa you're not wearing twintails" The blonde said in surprise. Azusa flushed. "Well, yeah, uh, I thought I'd try something different today." She explained as Mugi tilted her head in confusion. "You don't usually do things on a whim like that. Yui must be rubbing off on you!." Mugi decided enthusiastically and Azusa nearly choked.

"What? No! Umm, well that's not why I- that can't be uhh… Well you're wrong!" Azusa spluttered and mentally slapped herself for that abomination of a sentence but she was met with a kind smile from Mugi. "Are you wearing your hair down for Yui?" She asked knowingly, all she got was an embarrassed whimper from the underclassman.

"Did she ask you to?" Mugi probed gently as Azusa figured that Mugi was already on to her and her attempts to cover herself only made her more embarrassed. She was already regretting this idea. "No." She pouted and Mugi's smile brightened.

"You want to surprise her?" Mugi asked as Azusa avoided eye contact. "I saw her doting on Mio." Azusa admitted hating the almost bitter tone that her voice created.

"Who's doting on Mio?" Ritsu asked as she entered the clubroom and Azusa nearly choked for the second time in just as many minutes. Ritsu stopped when she saw Azusa though.

"Azusa what happened to your hair?" Ritsu questioned and Mugi grimaced at the drummers wording. "W-what's wrong with it?" Azusa asked calmly despite the panic gripping her insides. Ritsu backpedaled. "Nothing's wrong! It looks great I was just wondering what influenced the decisio-" Ritsu tried but cut herself off as Azusa wasn't hearing her.

"It's horrible isn't it, I knew this was a bad idea." She despaired. Ritsu looked at Mugi for support but Mugi looked just as lost but put a hand on the small girls back. "It's fine Azusa, it's cute." Mugi began to soothe but Azusa began checking her pockets "Where's Mio?" The guitarist asked changing the subject.

"She said she had something to take care of and would be a bit late." Ritsu shrugged as Azusa felt around her pockets. "I… I can't find my hair ties." She said as she double checked all of them again. She couldn't let Yui see her like this, this was a disaster, she had to fix her hair, she was really regretting it now.

"Does anyone have any spare hair ties?" Azusa asked looking at the two girls frantically. Mugi shook her head and Ritsu just gestured to her hair as an answer. Azusa mentally cursed as at that moment Yui entered the clubroom with her usual carefree smile.

"Heyoo everyo-" She began but upon noticing the atmosphere stopped and looked around at her classmates, her eyes landing on Azusa. Azusa paled when she saw the girls eyes flash to her hair, she was too late, she covered her face in her hands.

"Hey Azun..nyan." Yui stuttered. Wait. Yui didn't stutter, Azusa peeked at her upperclassman and noticed the girl was blushing. What?

"I have to go call my parents." Mugi said suddenly as she excused herself from the room hurriedly. "I-I'll help!" Ritsu blurted as she followed the blonde leaving just the two of them alone in the room.

There was silence as Azusa gaped at Yui's reaction to her hair, was this a good sign? Did Azusa really have this effect on Yui? This has to be some sort of misunderstanding on her part. Yui recovered quickly though "You have your hair down!" Yui stated almost back to herself, Azusa took in a shaky breath.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"It's cute, Super cute!" Yui remarked and Azusas eyes snapped to Yui's who was smiling brightly once again Azusa was understandably concerned that her classmate who had faltered and was blushing less than three seconds ago was seemingly past it completely.

"Thanks." She responded. What was going on? Why was she just standing there staring at Yui, also, she called her cute, she tried to ignore the fact that her heart just decided to double time it.

"Did you lose your hair ties Azunyan? Why'd you change your hair?" Yui asked and if Azusa's heart was double timing then it just cut out for a second before tripling as she felt her face heat up and her mouth go dry. This was it, do or die.

"For you." She answered plainly once more. Yui's eyes widened and Azusa was compelled to elaborate. "I-I mean I heard you talking to Mio about it and you were calling her cute and everything, i was a bit… jealous I guess but you don't have to worry i'll stay-"

"Azusa" Yui cut her off. Azusa halted at the lack of nickname and she gulped. She braved a look at Yui who had a soft smile on her face and if she wasn't already there she would have fallen in love in that moment.

Yui approached her slowly and Azusa was frozen to the spot.

"You're beautiful either way." Yui whispered as she closed the distance and kissed her. She smelled sweet, it reminded her of cakes and strawberries. Her lips were soft and warm just like the girl herself, after a few seconds Yui pulled away and they heard a soft gasp by the door.

Azusa looked past Yui and looked at the door to see Mugi with her hands clasped over her mouth and Ritsu next to her looking like she was about to chastise the blonde for ruining the moment. Which she did by the way.

Yui turned around and upon spotting them giggled while smiling broadly. "I guess you saw that." She stated and Azusa flushed for the millionth time that afternoon, albeit with a more giddy feeling accompanying it. It was also safe to say that she didn't regret wearing her hair down today.

Two minutes later, Mio shyly entered the clubroom wearing a ponytail.

Ritsu Froze.

* * *

 **So this was my secret Santa present for the K-on Discord member Mrac ~ Merry Christmas buddy!**

 **Favorite Character : Mugi**  
 **Favorite Ship: Yuiazu**

 **I hope I did it justice.**


End file.
